Behind the Scenes
by KidKourage
Summary: Just a little 'bridge' story between my old stuff and the new stuff I'm planning on doing. Also, Ch. 2 is a list of this 'new stuff.' Please let me know what you think! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Behind the Scenes

An Invader Zim "Fanfiction" by KidKourage

_Thrill At The Pointlessness!  WheeHoo!      _

This is just a little thing I've been working on.  It's kinda like a character guide.  What?  You _know_ about all the characters I write about?  Well, anyway, this is just KidK's little comments on everybody, and their comments on her comments!  Woo, check it out!  I think it's a good way to end this little storyline—something to 'bridge the gap' between summer fics and the new 'KidK in College' series.  Well, enjoy!  I must go bug Mommy to take me to the mall for jellybeans now!

Poor FF.netters!  In the version my family gets to read, I put several things in this story in different fonts, such as certain characters' comments which had to be handwritten by them.  But you can't see that.  So the effect is completely ruined.  Well, read them anyway and pretend it's the final version that KidK typed up, OK?

The scene is KidK's house, where she is once again happily typing at her computer!  It's Friday (9/7/01) and she's home for the weekend for the very first time, and since her classes have barely started she has no homework, so she is indeed full of bliss.

KidK:  Lalalalaaaaaa!  Yo escribo sobre mis amigos!  Doodoodooooooo!

Gir (falling down the stairs):  Oof!  Hey, Missy, whatcha doin'?  I'm playin' ninja!

KidK:  Ninja?

Gir:  Yeah, I'm sneakin' up!  Look!  (he hides behind the rocking chair)  You can't see me!  I am the silent wind of doom, woosh!

KidK:  Heehee, Gir, you've been watching too much 'Angry Beavers…' Wanna see what I'm doing?

Gir (running over):  Yes!  Oooo, what is it?

KidK:  It's a little companion thingy to go with all the stories I put up on Fanfiction.net.

Gir:  The ones about _me_?!

KidK:  Yeah, the ones about you and everybody!  See, what I'm doing now is a character guide for all the people I put in my fics, which come to think of it aren't really _fics_ cuz they really _happened_, but you know…(note:  heehee!)  Anyway, I just finished writing about you!  Wanna read it?

Gir:  Oh, can I?  I want to read your beautiful words!

KidK:  OK, hop up.  

Gir leaps into KidK's lap and reads the screen.  This is what KidK has typed so far:

~

Name:  Gir

Relationship to KidK:  Little pal, fellow lunatic

Background:  Gir is a SIR robot belonging to KidK's friend Zim.  He was created by the Almighty Tallest of Irk because they didn't feel like giving Zim a real SIR.  KidK met Gir during her second encounter with Zim, and the two really hit it off.  Now they are very good friends and play together a lot.  Sometimes KidK even lets Gir mess with her action figures!  They also have fun with Nintendo, jellybeans, and brainfreezies.  Gir likes these things, sometimes a little too much.  In addition, he knows every song ever made on earth, because he listens to the radio far too much.

Analysis:  KidK luvs Gir!  Aw, it's so sweet!  Gir is such a goofball, and he's kinda like KidK's childish side…the side that usually doesn't get to come out and play.  But with Gir, KidK can totally be herself, and as a result these two often have 'off-camera' fun involving such things as slippers and movie theatre candy, as well as 'on-camera' fun with karaoke and nachos!  He calls her 'Missy,' much to her chagrin.  Gir is basically the comic relief of the stories, though I'd like to think that almost _everything_ in them is at least slightly funny.  But even in midst of a comic moment, Gir can make us all laugh all the harder with his unbridled silliness.

Some Fun Quotes:  'I love a sticker!  Gimme!'  'But it's the All-Britney station…'  'This chip looks like South Carolina!' 'I'm swimmin' in undies!'  'Mmmmm!  Chocolate bubblegum carpet flavor!  ^_^'

Gir's Thoughts On The Subject:  I'm typing!  Look!  Ssssssssssssssssssssssss.  I like s!  I luv Missy so much I want to explode!  Boom!  Heehee!  Let's go have fun with the squirrels!

~

KidK:  Gir, what are you doing?

Gir:  Well it said 'my thoughts,' so I'm puttin' them!  ^_^

KidK:  Well, I _guess_ that's what I wanted you to do…I'm gonna have everybody read what I wrote about them and put in their own little comments about what I said.

Gir:  Cool!  (his attention span has run out) Now I'm gonna go sneak up on Mikey!  Woosh!

Gir 'woosh-es' up the stairs, and a few moments later there is a shriek from Mike-the-Brother.  Meanwhile, KidK goes back to her typing.  Presently…

Zim:  KidK, want to come up for a snack?  Your Mom made us stuffed jalapeños.

KidK:  Oh, yeah!  In a second.  I just wanna finish this part.

Zim:  What _are_ you making now, anyway?

KidK:  It's a bio guide to all you guys in my stories!  I just wrote the bit about you, so it's funny you should come down right now.  I want all of you to put your own thoughts in, so read what I have and _do_ it!

Zim:  Very well…but those jalapeños aren't getting any warmer…

~

Name:  Zim

Relationship to KidK:  Bestest friend

Background:  Zim is an invader from the planet Irk who was sent to Earth to scout it out and try to take it over.  He met KidK during a field trip to see her skool's spring musical.  These two started out in a kind of antagonistic relationship, but after a little incident involving Wal-Mart and Cherry Pop-Tarts, they became better friends and even partners in doom.  Zim has many plans to conquer Earth and doom the morons all around us.  Unfortunately, despite his best efforts the plans usually fail.  Oh, and he's a surprisingly good singer.

Analysis:  These two are just too cute together!  At first they argued a lot, but now Zim and KidK like each other very much.  Zim may be a bit self-centered, but I think he really cares about KidK—always standing up for her in the face of taunting, helping her face her fear of the ferris wheel, etc.  Sometimes he even lets her hug him!  And KidK surely luvs her Zimmy—she's always ready to explain stuff and calm him down if necessary.  Anyway, Zim is the 'main character' of most of the stories; that is to say, he has the most interaction with KidK and his plans and problems are often the focus.  

Some Fun Quotes:  'Get your filthy digits off me, you crazy, horrible beast-girl!'  'Can KidK come out and play?'  'Marry me.'  'Today you will feel the wrath of my sodium brick of _doooooooom_!'  'Wellllll…I slept with KidK last night.'

Zim's Thoughts On The Subject:  Are you kidding?  Of _course_ I like KidK!  She always gives me whatever I want!  And she has such a beautiful voice…  But I don't _like_ like her.  No.  No way.  I haven't got time for pukey mushiness like that.  I am far too busy with my brilliant plans of doom.  Someday I will destroy Dib and rule the world!  Then you will all bow before me and obey my

KidK:  Zim?  That's enough.  I know you could go on for hours and hours and hours about how you'll one day be lord of humans, but we probably should go get that snack.

Zim:  Okay.  I was done anyway.

They go and have a snack of wonderful stuffed jalapeños.  Then, after that, KidK works some more.  In the meantime, Mike-the-Brother invites Gaz over to exchange codes, and Dib tags along with her.  But of course he's not interested in what his sister's doing, so he comes down to talk to KidK.

Dib:  Hey, KidK!

KidK:  Oh, Dib!  I didn't know you were coming over!  What a fortuitous turn of events!

Dib (suspiciously):  Why?

KidK:  Cuz I'm writing about you now!

Dib:  Oh, that character thingy you told me about?  Do you need my comments yet?

KidK:  Sure!  Type away!

~

Name:  Dib

Relationship to KidK:  Friend

Background:  Dib is the son of the very important and famous Professor Membrane.  He's very smart, and knows about lots of science stuff that KidK doesn't understand.  Dib is also fascinated with the paranormal, and as such is currently engaged in a quest to out Zim as an alien and turn him over to the proper authorities.  He met KidK on the same field trip as Zim, and the two MSTed their way through the spring musical.

Analysis:  Dib is about as normal as KidK's friends get;  he's not an alien, a robot, or her weird brother.  Sometimes he teases KidK, especially about her alleged 'relationship' with Zim, but mostly he just picks on Zim.  Sometimes he tries to one-up the alien for KidK's praises, but he's really more out to embarrass Zim than to impress KidK.  However, he does like KidK enough to help her out with stuff.  Also, Dib has a very odd friendship with Mike-the-Brother; half the time they crack up at painfully amusing things together, and the other half Dib taunts Mike and is threatened.  Dib is usually the levelheaded one who comes up with ideas for things to do.  He likes Reese Witherspoon.

Some Fun Quotes:  'All the…walking…so slow…and…that horrible…_smell_…'  'Yes!  I now know Zim's weakness!'  'For the last time, _I have no **jellybeans**_!'  'And once again, the _day_…is _saved_!  Thanks to…the lifeguard dude and Dib the Great!'  'Pepsi?  _Pepsi_?!  What kind of establishment _is_ this?'

Dib's Thoughts On The Subject:  Someday I'm going to capture Zim and deliver him to the FBI!  On a lighter note, I'd just like to say that KidK is the most fun person I know, and I appreciate her constantly putting out money to entertain us all.  Oh, and someday when I grow up I'm going to pay Mike-the-Brother back for all the times he's lorded it over us that he's so tall.  I do _not_ like Reese Witherspoon!

~

KidK (reading what Dib typed):  Oh suuuuuuure.  That's why you get distracted whenever we mention her name…heehee!

Dib:  ^_^*  That doesn't mean anything!  Anyway, thanks for writing such true-to-fact things about me.  Well…except for the you-know-who thing.

KidK:  No problem!  Thank _you_ for being such a cool and interesting person that I can write about!  Oh, and for saying that I'm fun.

Dib:  Aw…that's nothing.  Want to go see what's on TV?

KidK:  Sure, I need a break anyway.

Guess what was on.  The 'Scary Monkey.'  Unfortunately, Gir hid the remote control inside his head and forced everyone to watch the entire half-hour of horrible, messed up monkey-ness.  Well, everyone but Gaz and Mike-the-Brother, who had a Pokemon battle.  Then KidK went back down to the computer.  As sometimes happens, her Mom had to come down and do some laundry, and became interested in what her daughter was up to.

KidK's Mom:  Oh, what are you doing?

KidK:  Nothin'.

KidK's Mom:  It _looks_ like you're doing something…

KidK:  Oh, you're too clever for me.  I'm writing about all my characters.

KidK's Mom:  That's nice.  Are you doing one about me?

KidK:  Actually, yeah.  Want to see it?  You can fill in the 'my thoughts' part now too, if you want.

~

Name:  KidK's Mom (aka LuAnn)

Relationship to KidK:  Mom!  Duh, can't you read?

Background:  KidK's Mom is KidK's Mom.  What more do you want?  She always has snacks, she's diligent about the laundry, and she loves showtunes.  She also calls KidK 'Missy,' but that's OK, because she's family.

Analysis:  KidK's Mom is basically a background character, though she does get a starring role in 'Gir Is Bad.'  That story had to be written, because Gir and Mommy are such antithetical characters—one is chaotic and silly, the other is neat and proper.  KidK's Mom is really a very mothering person, as is evidenced by the fact that she doesn't seem to mind much that Zim and Gir have invaded her house.  In real life, she's just like this, though perhaps I've exaggerated some things to make the stories funnier.  Oh, well, can't be perfect all the time…

Some Fun Quotes:  'Hiiiii, honey!  Did anyone call while we were gone?'  'Gir, don't be bad.  Just put the socks together right.'  'I'll listen to anything I want!  And I'll _sing_ too!'  'Who is that at 7:30 in the morning?  It better not be those Jehovah's Witnesses again!'

Mommy's Thoughts On The Subject:  I wish you'd spend more time working on school stuff.  But if this makes you happy…anyway, Gir is very bad.  I'm always having to clean up after him.  Now I need to go do a few loads of laundry.

**~**

KidK:  Mom, you didn't hafta _write_ that…

KidK's Mom:  Why not?  It's what I was thinking at the moment, and it does say 'my _thoughts_.'

KidK:  Oh, yes, very funny.  And for helping me out you can listen to 'Mr. President' while you do the ironing.

A couple of hours pass, and the Dib and Gaz hafta go home for dinner.  But before they leave, KidK has Gaz fill in her bio.  This was hard to accomplish, because of course Gaz doesn't want to put down her Game Boy for anything.  But KidK is a very persuasive person.

~

Name:  Gaz

Relationship to KidK:  Friend

Background:  KidK met Gaz shortly after meeting Dib, when she came home with him to see his cool lab.  Unsurprisingly, Gaz was angry that the two were bothering her.  You see, Gaz is a very dedicated video game expert.  She's beaten every game there is, and beaten them even faster than Mike-the-Brother.  She enjoys pizza, sodas, roller coasters, and deflating her brother's ego.

Analysis:  KidK and Gaz aren't that close, though they do sometimes have a common exasperation with their male companions.  Really, Gaz is more friendly with Mike-the-Brother, who shares her love of games and coasters.  Mostly, Gaz wishes everyone would leave her alone to her Game Boy.  But she participates, however distractedly, in whatever the rest of the gang is doing, and sometimes even finds herself having fun.  She often scares people into doing things that they normally wouldn't do, such as their _jobs_.

Some Fun Quotes:  'It only had four controller terminals, but I installed a fifth one just to see if I could.'  'Who…drank…the last…SODA?!'  'Don't sweat it.  You may be losing, but you're losing to the _master_.'  'Knock it off or I'll knock _you_ off!

Gaz's Feelings On The Subject:  Mike will never beat me, because I'm not going to let him win, and that's the only way that he could ever beat me.  Dib is a pain in the butt, and I'm going to make him _pay_ for eating all the leftover pizza for breakfast this morning!

~

Gaz:  There you go.

KidK:  Um, thanks.  (thinking)  _Nobody's doing what I want them to!  They're not writing about the stories at all!_

Shortly thereafter, KidK's Dad comes in from mowing the lawn to eat dinner, only to find that his daughter is _still_ on the computer.

KidK's Dad:  Missy, you spend way too much time fooling around.

KidK:  But look!  I wrote about you!

KidK's Dad:  Really?  Let me see that.

~

Name:  KidK's Dad (aka Mike aka Hawk)

Relationship to KidK:  This should be obvious, don't you think?

Background:  KidK's Dad is a very hardworking person.  He's a lawyer for the State of New Jersey and spends his days writing briefs and correcting other people's careless and often unforgiveable mistakes.  When he comes home, he likes to relax with the newspaper and play Madden Football 64 until one in the morning because he can't sleep.  He likes Jethro Tull.  A lot.

Analysis:  KidK's Dad is really in the background, though he's had a few larger roles in more recent stories.  That's not to say he's not interesting.  That _is_ to say that I don't think he'd take too kindly to a visit from KidK and her pals at his job.  More recently, he had a slightly larger role in "All the Animals in the Zoo…"  In real life, he's actually said some of the things I've had him say, and he really does bring home joke souvenirs.

Some Fun Quotes:  'You didn't burn the place down, did you?'  'You!  "Don't touch my pens…."'  'OK, here's a tip—"Shut up."'  'I think it died.'  'I like monkeys.'

Daddy's Thoughts On The Subject:  Stop working on this and do your homework.  Oh, and you forgot to put that I also like seafood.  You put that in one of your stories, right?

~

KidK:  Okay, good.  Now I can come up for dinner.

KidK's Dad (prompting):  And after dinner…what will you do…?

KidK:  Dad!  I don't _have_ any homework!

KidK's Dad:  Why don't you read your first book for Poli Sci?

KidK:  I already did!

KidK's Dad:  Oh.  Well that's alright then.

KidK goes upstairs and enjoys a lovely dinner of baked macaroni, which is like macaroni and cheese but with real cheese and not that lame orange substitute.  Later that evening, she's almost done with her work.

KidK (yelling):  Mike!  Get your butt down here!

Mike-the-Brother:  What do you want _now_?  Can't you see I'm in the middle of a game of Harvest Moon?

KidK:  Oooo, did you buy the sheep yet?

Mike-the-Brother:  Yep.  And I'd like to be able to _feed_ it sometime this _century_, so can you please tell me what you want so I can be on my way?

KidK:  Fill in the 'my thoughts' section of your bio.  _Now_.

Mike-the-Brother:  All right, already!

~

Name:  Mike-the-Brother

Relationship to KidK:  Younger brother

Background:  Mike-the-Brother is, at different times of the year, either three or four years younger than KidK.  He goes to her alma mater, Holy Cross High Skool, and actually doesn't look bad in that hideous uniform.  Maybe it's because he's so skinny…and tall.  Mike is blonde like KidK and wears similar glasses.  He likes video games of all kinds, but especially RPGs.  And he's not scared of roller coasters (sometimes he yawns while on them)!

Analysis:  Mike-the-Brother is the quintessential annoying younger brother.  He's mean to his sister, and taunts her almost constantly.  This usually causes her either to yell or to ignore him.  Mike's best friend is Gaz, who is equally if not more obsessed with games than he is.  Will he ever best her?  Probably not.

Some Fun Quotes:  'Check it out!  This dude can't count!'  'Not the swing ride where it always feels like your seat's gonna fall off the ride and you're gonna plummet to your _death_…'  'Anyway, I'll go get SSB!'  'Duh!  You think you're the only one who knows stuff?  I watch "Tenchi Muyô!" too!'  'Of course you _know_, KidK, that you will _pay_ for this…'  

Mike's Thoughts On The Subject:  Hey, you think I look good in the uniform?  But it's itchy!  And I am not annoying!  Anyway, someday I'm finally going to beat Gaz…I know it!  I just have to keep on trying.  Why did you put in the thing about Ella Fitzgerald in the karaoke one?  You didn't have to _tell_ everyone about that.

~

KidK:  OK, thanks.  And I put that in because that's how it happened.  I'm trying to get everything right without lying, here.

Mike-the-Brother:  Well, whatever.  I'm off to collect my chickens' eggs.

KidK:  Good luck with that… (note:  Harvest Moon is a fun game where you're a farmer—it rocks!)

KidK works for a little while longer, then prints out a page and takes the elevator down into Zim's lab.  He's working hard on something or other, and of course is kind of annoyed when KidK interrupts him.

KidK:  I need your help again, Zim.

Zim:  With what?  It better not take a long time, cuz I'm kinda busy testing this teleporter machine.

KidK:  A teleporter?  That's just what I need!  

Zim:  Why would _you_ need something like this?

KidK:  Because I did a profile thingy of the Tallest and I want to send it to them so they can write their comments.  Oh, and I want to talk to them again, of course!  So can you pleezy squeezy set up the transmission for me?

Zim:  Fine.  I suppose you'll be helping me out in the process.

He sets up the transmission to the Massive, and within minutes KidK is conversing with the supreme rulers of the universe.

KidK:  …so I'm doing a little character guide, and I need you to write a few words for it!  Will you do it?

Red:  Why not?  It's not like we're busy or anything.

Purple:  Are you _kidding_?  We were just in the middle of taking over a _planet_!

Red:  Yeah, well, the…um…the _Armada_ seems to be doing a pretty good job by themselves, so we can take a second to do this…

Purple:  OK.  But if we get killed because we let our guards get all…dropped…_you're_ taking all the blame.

Red:  Whatever.  Hey, KidK, send away.

KidK:  Really?  Thanks!

She places her sheet of paper in the teleportation gizmo thingy, and Zim throws a few switches.  The page disappears, then materializes in Red's hands.  The Tallest read KidK's brilliant bit of literature (nuh uh, actually they read her utter drivel).

Purple:  Alright, I know what we should write.

Red:  Hey!  You think you can just put whatever you want without consulting me?

Purple:  Nothing _you_ would think of would make any _sense_.  You'd probably just—

KidK:  Why don't you each write your own, then?

Red:  Good idea!  What'd I tell you, Purple?  This human girl's got brains!

Purple:  I never said she didn't.

After a few minutes of scribbling, the Tallest send KidK's paper back to her.  And this is what it says!

Names:  Red and Purple (aka the Almighty Tallest)

Relationship to KidK:  Friends (and it's good to be friends with the ultimate lords of the galaxy)

Background:  On Irk, status is based on height, and these two are the tallest Irkens and therefore the leaders of that planet.  They're behind Zim's mission to earth (thanks, guys!) and the creation of Gir (double thanks!).  Their ship is the Massive, and that's where they usually are, leading strikes on neighboring planets and just generally traveling around their empire.

Analysis:  Oddly enough, Red and Purple like KidK well enough, despite the fact that she's not Irken and thus is clearly an inferior being.  They met her by accident while they were returning a call from Zim.  KidK introduced them to karaoke, and they've been her friends ever since (much to Zim's annoyance).  Red and Purple argue a lot, but there's at least one thing they have in common—disdain for Zim.

Some Fun Quotes:  'I can't believe he called us _again_!'  '_No one_ wants to talk to Zim.'  'Ummmm…we forget.  Yeah, that's right…we forget.'  'Call me!'  'Oh, KidK, thank _us_ it's you.'

Purple's (Seriously Planned Out) Thoughts On The Subject:  Who would've thought that another planet's technology could be so interesting?  That karaoke thing was certainly a worthwhile diversion.  Well, now let's see what Mister Doofus writes…smoke machines forever!

Red's (Ha!  Equally Planned Out!) Thoughts On The Subject:  Who are you calling a doofus, doofus?  Why does KidK hang around with Zim?  You'd think she'd find someone more _important_ to be friends with.   Lasers rule!  

~

KidK:  Er, thanks guys…

Red:  Well, we'd better get back to giving orders and stuff.

Purple:  Oh, don't tell me you're bored of _conquering_ now!

Red:  Oh, I'm not _bored_…I just wish we could do something more _fun_ for a change.

Purple:  Ugh!  You are _never_ serious!

KidK (over their arguing):  Good luck with that planet and all!  See you!

Red and Purple:  Oh, yeah, bye…(they go back to shouting)

Zim (flicking off the transmitter):  Did they write anything about me?

KidK (quickly hiding the paper):  Um, no.  Well now I'd better go do the last couple profiles so I can go to bed.

Zim:  OK.  Thanks for helping me with the teleporter.  Seems like it works pretty good.

KidK:  Yeah, I wouldn't change a thing!  Make sure you come up to say goodnight to me…we don't get to do that in person so much now, you know?

Zim:  Yeah.  You know, even though we can always see each other with the wrist communicators…I don't know…it feels…_weird_…not to have you here all the time bothering me and being noisy.

KidK (sarcastically):  Oh, I miss you too.  Huh, sounds funny saying that when we're standing right next to each other, don't you think?

Zim:  Well, I've gotten used to your strange way of doing things.  Anyway…don't tell anybody I said this, but it's good to have you home.

KidK:  Aw, Zimmy!  That's so sweeeeeet!  (without warning, she grabs him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek)

Zim (wiping off his face):  Augh!  Well, now it's _not_ so good!  Go back to skool!

KidK:  Heehee!  You say that _now_, but I know you luv me!

Zim:  Do you wish to incite my anger further?  Go away!

KidK (giggling):  Okay, okay, I'm goin'.  See ya later!

She goes upstairs to her house's downstairs (strange) and finishes up her last two profiles.  Then she prints out the whole mess and takes it upstairs to her room to read it over.

KidK (thinking):  _Well, it sure was weird to write about myself like that…hey, who would've thought that fanfiction would lead to such soul-searching?  And how am I gonna get 'Nny to do his 'thoughts' thingy?  It's not like I ever know when he's gonna show up…oh, well, I guess all I hafta do is go out somewhere and then I'll run into him…literally_.

Now look at what KidK wrote about herself!  Do it!  My pants command you!  OK, well, maybe not.  But do it anyway!

~

Name:  KidK (aka Missy)

Relationship to KidK:  I'm not even gonna go there.

Background:  Well, I'm just a college freshman (freshwoman?) with too big of an imagination and too many weird friends.  I have a tendency to meet people in odd situations and then become their companions.  Currently, my home is being shared by an alien from Irk and his slave robot…thing.  I like singing, dancing around crazily, nachos, Piccolo, my green car, brainfreezys, pretty much everybody I meet who isn't an idiot, and did I mention Piccolo?!  Huh, I seem to like guys with bad attitudes too much.

Analysis:  I can't write about myself!  That'd be weird!  Oh, okay.  I like to write, and so I write about the adventures I have with my friends!  I luv them all sooooo much!  Now I sound like Gir…maybe I _should_ get some 'normal' people to hang around with.  But then I couldn't have all the fun I have, because I couldn't be myself!  I don't want to be popular, I just want to be with the people I love.  With them, I'm not pressured to act cool or anything…I can just be crazy KidK.  That's enough, I don't want to psychoanalyze myself too much or I'll _really_ end up insane.

Some Fun Quotes:  'It is so _fun_ to _mess _with you guys!'  'It'll be **_fun_**!'  'Look at my slippers!  Heehee!'  'I just couldn't _live_ with myself if I actually _injured_ someone because of my stupidity…'  'Awwwww!  I luv you, Zimmy!  ^_^'

KidK's Thoughts On The Subject:  What?  I just _put_ my thoughts!  Of course I'm gonna agree with whatever I wrote!  Duh!  Oh, and I'm starting to not mind people calling me Missy all the time.  Odd, that.

~

KidK carefully places her work on her desk, with Johnny's profile on top to remind her to look for him.  She goes and says goodnight to everyone, and then goes to bed.  She has the first restful sleep she's had in more than a week, because she's finally back in her own bed.  You just don't know what a good feeling that is until you've had to sleep in a college dorm.  Anyway, she's out like a light for the entire night (ooo, a rhyme) and even sleeps in the next morning, Saturday.  Finally, she wakes with a jolt and looks at her clock to realize that she's missed the first Pokemon of the day.

KidK (wandering out to the livingroom):  Why didn't anybody wake me up?

KidK's Mom:  Oh, we didn't want to disturb you.

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah, Mom says you barely ever sleep at skool, so I taped Pokemon for you to watch later.

KidK:  Gir?  How come you didn't come see me?  

Gir:  I did!  But you looked so cute sleeping that I din't wanna jump on you.  So I just brought Veggie and the gang out here to play!

KidK notices her action figures strewn across the room.

KidK:  Wow, I musta _really_ been asleep.  Usually I have _radar_ concerning those things…

Zim:  Oh, you were asleep all right.  You snore, you know.

KidK:  No I don't!  (to her Mom)  May I have some toast now?

KidK's Mom:  Of course, honey.  Now you just sit and watch X-men while I make it.

Gir:  Goodie!  X-men!  Go Shadowcat!

The kids settle down with some X-men goodness, and KidK's Mom brings out a late breakfast of maple-cinnamon toast for her daughter (you've gotta try this stuff…it's by Pepperidge Farm).  Then they all watch the 10 AM Pokemon, which of course is a rerun.  KidK's Dad finally awakens and changes the channel to news, which of course makes the crowd around the TV disperse.  Gir goes back to KidK's action figures (well, they're practically _his_ now), while Mike does his daily routine with Harvest Moon and Zim starts questioning KidK's Mom about the explosive capabilities of aluminum foil in microwave ovens.  KidK has her shower and gets dressed.  She gets her coat to go out and find Johnny (she's convinced that if she walks around long enough she'll eventually bump into him), and then goes to her desk to get the profile sheet and a pen.  But then she notices that something's different.  As she has on so many other occasions, she finds a little note on her desk.

 ~Wow were you asleep tonight.  I practically pushed you off the bed and you didn't even notice!  Oh, well, I suppose normal people do have to sleep sometimes…anyway, I read your little profile thingies.  I hope you don't mind.  I already filled in my part.  I really liked the things you wrote about me.  It's strange…I'm trying very hard to purge myself of all emotion, but when I think of you I can't help but feel happy that I know you and sad that I can't see you.  It would appear that I miss you…though you seem to be messing with my mind involuntarily.  Well, must go.  Have a good sleep, though it's stupid to write that because when you read it you'll be awake.  Yours, 'Nny-kun~

KidK:  Well, I suppose I _did_ leave the window open last night…now let's see what he wrote…

~

Name:  Johnny C. (aka 'Nny)

Relationship to KidK:  Friend

Background:  KidK doesn't know much about this newest addition to her group of interesting companions, except for the fact that he's tall, thin, and has one really awesome pair of boots.  KidK met Johnny completely by accident, by knocking him over at the 7-11.  She apologized and bought him a cherry brainfreezy and, yada yada yada, now he visits her window at night.  It doesn't appear that 'Nny likes very much about the society we live in (for example, he can't stand people talking during movies, and with good reason).  He too calls KidK 'Missy.' 

Analysis:  Johnny and KidK have a very interesting relationship.  He says that she always cheers him up, but really she's just being her normal self and not particularly trying to act special in any way.  KidK likes her new friend very much, though he keeps reminding her of the monster in her closet that she's trying to forget.  That's because they have many of the same opinions of people and things in the world (ex: they despise moronic Counter-slaves and enjoy pointless happy pop).  KidK ignores 'Nny-kun's past and current deeds on the basis that he's always been sweet to her, so how can she judge him badly?  This point of view of hers seems to make Johnny like her all the more.

Some Fun Quotes:  'I'm so _lucky_ to have finally met a _good person_!'  'I don't know why I come here anymore, just to see your pandering to blatant _commercialism_!'  'And by the way, Missy…the beast monster in your closet says hi!'  'Great.  Now I have to wait for that self-appointed shoe dictator to come out of his smoke-filled hiding place…'  'Missy, it's always a pleasure to be near you.'

Johnny's Thoughts On The Subject:  I can't explain it, no matter how hard I try, but I enjoy Missy's company.  That's not something I can say about many people.  I feel like she really doesn't care about my…little problem…and she's never once called me a freak for being who I am.  Others judge on appearance, but Missy judges on her experiences with people.  This is trite, I know, but in this case I'll be unoriginal since I can't think of another way of putting it.  Words can't fully convey what the heart understands completely.  She's the first person to ever call me 'friend' and actually mean it, and I wish that I could live up to this praise.  I just hope I don't scare her too much.

~

KidK (embarrassed though no one's watching):  Ummmm…ahaha…^_^*

Mike-the-Brother (coming into the room):  Hey, wanna watch that Pokemon now?  (he notices her odd expression)  What are you reading?

KidK:  Nothin'.

Mike-the-Brother:  You're blushing!  I'll bet it's a love letter from one of your _boyfriends_!  Come on, is it Zim or Dib or that weird guy with the hair?

KidK:  His name is _Johnny_, Mike.  And he's not weird.  He's just different.

Mike-the-Brother:  Well that settles it, then!  It's from your true love Johnny!  Heehee, what will Zim think?!

KidK:  Mike, this is it.  I'm really gonna murder you this time.

Mike-the-Brother:  If you can catch me first, and I know you can't!

She chases him down the hallway and almost knocks Zim over.

Zim:  What's all the yelling about?

KidK:  I'm gonna doom Mike now!  Wanna help?

Zim (shrugging):  Why not?

Zim joins the pursuit, which enters the livingroom and attracts the attention of Gir.

Gir:  Oh, Follow the Leader!  Whee!  (he skips after his friends)

KidK's Mom:  Kids, what are you up to?

Zim:  Don't worry Mrs….KidK's Mom, we're just hunting your son down to injure and possibly kill him.

KidK's Mom:  Oh, no you're not.  Go do your homework.

KidK and Zim:  Don't got any!  

Mike-the-Brother (sarcastically):  Oh noooooo!  Help meeeeee!

KidK's Dad:  Can you guys keep it down?

Ah, just another normal day at KidK's lovely house.  It's good to be home.

_The End!_


	2. Future Nonsense!

Hey, I didn't make a heading!  Well, that's because this so-called 'chapter' isn't really a fanfiction at all.  So it doesn't deserve a heading.  Oh, well, anyway let's get down to business.  What's this, you ask, if not a fanfiction?  Well, I thought I would let you all in on a bit of real behind-the-scenes information!  That is, this here be a list of all the stories that are currently on my 'to write' agenda.

And that's where the lot of you come in.  I'm going to write all of these eventually, but I thought I'd see what you all thought of my ideas before I start working.  That way, if there's an idea that lots of people hate, I'll just write it for myself and not bother you with it, and if there's a story that you all are especially looking forward to, I'll work extra hard to make that one a real stand-out.  

These first three installments are separate from the ongoing storyline, so I have the most flexibility about writing them.  For example, if you all really like one of them, I'll make that the first out of the three that I post.

Three Short Interludes 

Rating: Probably G, unless 'Nny gets out of control again

Summary:  This 'story' will be a group of three shorter tales, all of which take place within the larger context of stories that I've already written.  You see, there have been several good ideas that I've had while composing the series, but which didn't quite seem necessary to the plot at the time.  Still, they're fun, and I can't keep a neat idea to myself for long, so these short little scenes will finally see the light of day.  Want some info on each of them?  Well, here:

'This Might Be the Start of a Beautiful Rivalry'--in which the story of Mike-the-Brother and Gaz's first fateful meeting at the Moorestown Best Buy is recounted.  Meanwhile, the store is terrorized by Happy Noodle Boy.  Takes place during The Plan…Thingy.

'Unleash the Power'--remember how in My Fair KidK Zim went out to buy paper clips and orange juice?  Well, even if you don't remember that, here's your chance to finally find out why!  He has a plan…oh, an amazing plan…

'A Little Light Music'--in No Need For KidK, our heroine presented her friend Johnny with a cassette tape, and he in turn promised to return the one she loaned him all those weeks ago.  But why has 'Nny scrawled 'A Surprise' at the end of the list of songs on KidK's tape?  And why has she written the same thing on the one she gave to him?

Jhonen's Creations 

Rating:  G

Summary:  This one's straightforward.  It's a rewrite of Aqua's super-cool song 'Cartoon Heroes,' in which all (or at least most) of our favorite products of the almighty Jhonen's creative genius take turns singing along.  This'll be my first true attempt at rewriting a complete song, so please be kind when and if I post it.  Out of all these proposed stories, this is the one that will be most likely to be dropped, if only because I might write it and then get too embarrassed to post it.  ^_^*

Magical Dude Mike-the-Awesome!

Rating:  G (most likely)

Summary:  One day I asked my brother Michael if he had any good story ideas.  He waved his finger in my face and ordered me to write a story in which he is a superhero.  Well, this'll teach _him_ to try to tell me what to do!  This tale is a parody of the Tenchi Muyô spinoff 'Magical Girl Pretty Sammy,' which in turn is a parody of the 'magical girl' genre in general.  In this crazy rewrite of a comic appearing in the third Tenchi graphic novel, Mike-the-Brother is secretly a 'Magical Dude' working to fill the world with love and peace on behalf of the benevolent god and future king of the Magic Kingdom, Dinami (our boy Dib).  However, Dinami's rival for the kingship, the evil god Zimia (Zim--duh) will stop at nothing to expose Mike as a magic user and thus ruin Dinami's chances for the throne. Oh, god, no!  And as if this isn't strange enough, wait 'til you see who I've got filling the role of Misao/Pixie Misa!  Even if you have no idea who Pretty Sammy is, this story will contain a prologue explaining a bit of the original story, so you will not be so confused.  This'll be my first real departure from my main storyline, but hey, if the Tenchi characters can be rewritten into four different series and still be funny…

OK, now, back to the plot at hand.  Those three may have been totally different from my normal mode of operation, but I haven't forgotten about continuing my main plot!  These few will take the story as far as the holidays, and my Christmas/New Year's Eve story will most likely be the last thing that I write before the spring semester begins and I have to take another break.  Well, let's not think about that now--let's be happy.

Special Delivery 

Rating: Definitely G

Summary:  KidK's just getting used to college life when she opens her mailbox to discover a form saying that someone has sent her a package!  What could be inside?  I'll give you a hint--it's Gir.  Oh, wait, no, I shouldn't've…well, now you know.  Anyway, what's KidK supposed to do now, take Gir along to _class_ with her?  Oh, geez, I'm giving the whole plot away!  Well, I won't tell you about the surprise ending involving Zim, OK?  OK.

ComicCon (of DOOM)

Rating:  PG (guess why)

Summary:  KidK's home for the weekend and Sunday is her favorite monthly event of all--the Philadelphia Comic Book Convention!  Somehow Zim gets coerced into coming along with KidK, Mike, Dad, and Gir, and he is none too happy when it turns out that Johnny is one of this month's featured artists.  Cuz he no like da 'Nny man, see, and he 'specially no like how friendly KidK is with him…  Anyway, some stuff happens, KidK buys her usual anime fix, and a bunch of sweaty, hairy comic vendors yell and try to sell people yellowed, ripped junk for exorbitant sums of money.  Just your typical day at the Con.

Ridin' the Bus

Rating:  G

Summary:  Dib and Gaz have a day off from skool and decide to spend it up in New Brunswick with KidK!  All is going very well until _somebody_ get the bright idea to take the bus to the College Avenue campus for lunch.  (see, Douglass College is part of Rutgers University, which is the state college of NJ.  There's four other separate campuses that make up the greater university--College Av is the main one)  Chaos ensues as this little excursion takes much longer than expected, causing Gaz to have bus rage!

So I Spent the Day with an Ax Murderer

Rating:  Almost definitely PG

Summary:  KidK is walking home from math class when suddenly, out of nowhere, 'Nny drops in for a visit.  They have lunch together, and some stuff happens involving the dining hall's brainfreezy machine and choice of radio station.  Then some more stuff happens when Johnny accompanies KidK to her Nature of Politics class.  And then some _more_ stuff happens when roommate girl Diane starts making unwanted comments about Johnny's appearance.  Don't worry, nobody will die in this one…but there will be many, many threats.

The Holiday Special of  Festive Doom!

Rating:  Could go either way, G or PG

Summary:  A series of short little stories in which holiday traditions are given a Zim & Co. twist.  Tree decoration, Christmas specials, mistletoe, present wrapping, cookies, you name it.  Zim desperately tries to understand all of this nonsense, and almost gets fed up with the whole thing, while Gir of course takes to Christmas like a duck to water.  The final chapter will chronicle the events of New Year's Eve, when KidK's family has their traditional meal at the ritzy restaurant The Pub…well, family and friends, that is.  Oh, and keep in mind that The Pub has a strict policy--no pets allowed.  So who will keep an eye on Gir while everyone else is out?  Well, let's _see_…

And thus concludes my list of stories!  Hopefully there's at least one that caught your eye.  I really want to know what everyone thinks, so please tell me!  Tell meeeeeee!

Oh, and also tell me what you think of this:  today at breakfast we were discussing 'Gone With the Wind' and how Rhett shot Bonnie's pony after the kid's fatal accident.  Well, all of a sudden my Mom says, 'You know what'd be a really torturous way to kill somebody?  If you hung them from the ceiling and then shot them in the foot, so they'd just bleed to death really slowly.'  Mike was like, '………….'  At which point I said, 'And you say my _comic books_ are a bad influence!'  What's wrong with my Mom?  Has she been possessed by aliens?  I want answers, darn it!


End file.
